


Never Be Alone

by MysticPhantomMCU



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternate Universe, BoyxBoy, Child Neglect, Danny has a Twin, Hurt Danny, Jazz Is A Good Sister, M/M, Neglectful Maddie and Jack Fenton, Not Canon Compliant, Sad Danny, Singer!Danny, musician - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2019-10-25 09:51:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17722910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticPhantomMCU/pseuds/MysticPhantomMCU
Summary: Danny learned how to take care of himself at a very young age.





	1. Never Be Alone

"Daddy! Come push me!" Dane Fenton laughed as he tried to swing higher.

Jack laughed.  
"I'll be right there, son!" Jack watched in amusement as his five year old son pumped his small legs up and down furiously trying to get higher.

He shook his head and walked over towards him. Meanwhile, Maddie was with a seven year old Jazz, helping her study multiplication and division.

Maddie brushed her hand through Jazz's long auburn hair as she asked, "Alright sweetie, what's four times three?"

Without having to think it over, she immediately answered.  
"Twelve!"

Maddie smiled proudly.  
"Good job sweetie! Now eight times seven?"

"Fifty-Six!"

"Good job!"

A good distance away, Young Danny Fenton sat in the sandbox as he watched his parents fawn over his twin brother and older sister. Frowning, he packed some sand into his green bucket and wondered why his parents never smiled at him, never congratulated him for anything, never helped him when he had trouble doing something.

Was he a bad kid? Maybe that's why his Mommy never kissed him goodbye when he went to school. Maybe that's why his Daddy never played catch or taught him how to ride a bike without training wheels like he did with Dane and Jazz.

He turned his bucket upside down, patting the bottom a few times before lifting it up. He watched the sand crumble and fall into a little pile instead of the little castle he wanted to make.

He packed the sand back into the bucket and picked it up. He walked past his parents and siblings and towards the car.

He opened the passenger door and grabbed his water bottle. Once he had what he needed, he walked back to the sand box and sat down. He poured some water into the bucket of sand, smoothed the top, then flipped it over once more.

He held his breath as he lifted the bucket, watching as the sand stayed intact as he placed the now empty bucket down. He smiled and stood up, maybe his parents would be proud of him once they saw what he built without any help.

His smile immediately disappeared and was replaced with a panicked expression when he couldn't find them.

"Momma?" He called, stumbling out of the sand pit.

He heard familiar laughter and relaxed when he saw them by an ice cream truck. He watched as his Dad handed Jazz and Dane a cone with chocolate ice cream. He and Maddie shared a cone with Vanilla.

His Dad picked Jazz up and sat her on his shoulders, Jazz squealed in happiness at how far she now was from the ground.

He felt a familiar tight feeling in his chest but he refused to cry. He didn't want them to be disappointed at the show of weakness. Instead, he sat back down and began to work on another castle.

He always wanted to know what ice cream tasted like.

————

"Daniel, take care of the dishes" Maddie said, tone making it a statement instead of a question.

Danny sighed and nodded as he got up from the kitchen table. The eight year old dumped his barely touched food into the garbage can then took his and everyone else's plates towards the kitchen.

Dane ran up the stairs and into his room. His parents left the kitchen to continue working in their lab while Jazz stayed in her seat, staring at the table and frowning.

She was ten now, and she was beginning to notice how differently her parents treated Danny. She knew it was wrong how they didn't smile at him like they did with her and Dane. She noticed how they rarely ever spoke to him, and she definitely noticed how thin Danny was getting.

Danny was starting to put the food away when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. Not used to the contact, he flinched back. 

Jazz looked at him sadly before giving him a smile. She gently took the container of food out of his hands. She grabbed a plate and began putting some food on it. Danny stared at her curiously as she put the plate of food on the table and sat him down.

"Don't worry about the chores, I'm doing them. Now eat your food" she kissed her baby brothers forehead then turned around and began to do the dishes.

It was at the age of eight when Danny began to see Jazz as his mother figure instead of his actual mom.

————

All he wanted was to make his parents proud. He saw how sad they were when their recent invention didn't work. 

It was a portal to a different dimension, a world of ghost like monsters. He never liked the lab, it was where his parents first yelled at him for breaking a weapon he didn't mean to break. He had ended up cutting his hand while trying to pick the pieces back up, his parents didn't care about that though. It happened when he was three, which was also the age he first learned how to bandage a wound by himself.

So when he was home alone, the ten year old walked into the lab and towards the portal.

He plugged it in, not surprised it didn't work. Deciding to get a closer look, he walked inside the portal. He slipped and caught himself on the wall, he frowned when the wall suddenly pushed downwards and clicked.

He heard a whirring noise before the portal began to glow. Before he had the chance to run out, he was blown out of the portal and across the large lab. He hit the ground and cried out when he felt a crack, his body twitching from the small electrical shocks he received.

He looked up at the still glowing portal and saw outlines of things he hasn't seen before, they were being sucked out of the portal. He saw most of them reach out towards the portal, trying to go back in, only to be sucked away and disappear.

All he heard were angry wails and ringing. All he felt were sharp pains and aches. He covered his ears and shut his eyes, not realizing he had become invisible. The portals glow died down and shut off, broken for good.

At the age of 10, he changed the world and himself.

————

"Please don't leave, Jazzy" Danny's eyes became glossy with tears.

Jazz, now 16, stared at him sadly. She pulled him in a hug and smoothed his hair down.  
"I'll visit, I promise" She murmured. Because of how smart she was, she graduated at the age of 16 and was now on her way to a college on the other side of the state.

"Daniel! The lab needs cleaning! Me, your father, and brother are heading out to Dinner! I want the house spotless when I get back and don't bother Jazz! She needs to pack" Maddie called from downstairs.

Jazz tensed, rage bubbling through her. Danny hugged her tighter and relaxed when he heard the door slam shut. Danny pulled back.

"Alright, I'll stop bugging you so you can pack" Danny mumbled, walking out her door.

"Danny!"

Danny turned back towards Jazz. She placed her hands on her hips and gave him a stern, but gentle, look.  
"You're not bothersome. You're important, you're an amazing brother, the most nicest person in this damn world, and a smart kid. Don't ever believe anything they say, ok?" She asked- no, demanded. Danny stared at her in shock before nodding.

Later that night, after he finished cleaning everything with Jazz's help, he watched the only person who ever cared about him get in a car and drive off, only to return for holidays.

It was at age 14 when he finally let himself cry.

————

Danny nervously tapped his foot as he sat on the piano bench. He watched as the auditorium became packed with people. He saw the music teacher nod at him encouragingly. 

He saw his twin sit with a bunch of his jock friends. They never talked, he barely knew his own twin brother. He watched as Dane laughed at something his friend said, jealous that he had friends.

The lights dimmed and the students all looked at Danny. He calmed his racing heartbeat and began to play. Kids watched, impressed. His bullies watched with boredom.

Until he opened his mouth to sing. He didn't pay attention to the audience, didn't pay attention to the fact that his parents never bothered to show up, didn't notice a pair of eyes looking at him in fascination.

He made sure to pour every emotion into the next verse.

“So I'm thankful for my sister, even though sometimes we fight  
When high school wasn't easy, she's the reason I survived  
I know she'd never leave me and I hate to see her cry  
So I wrote this verse to tell her that I'm always by her side  
I wrote this verse to tell her that I'm always by her side  
I wrote this verse to tell her that  
The world's not perfect, but it's not that bad  
If we got each other, and that's all we have  
I will be your brother, and I'll hold your hand  
You should know I'll be there for you  
When the world's not perfect  
When the world's not kind  
If we have each other then we'll both be fine  
I will be your brother, and I'll hold your hand  
You should know I'll be there for you  
You should know I'll be there for you”

At the age of 15, Danny preformed for the first time in front of an audience.

————

"You okay, Fenton?" The sixteen year old turned around to see the concerned eyes of his bully.

"Why the fuck do you care?" He harshly asked. He had very visible dark circles around his eyes, scrapes and cuts on the parts of his arms that weren't hidden by his shirt.

"Maybe because you were gone for a whole month when you haven't missed a day of school since kindergarten?"

At 10, he fixed his parents ghost portal, resulting in him able to turn himself invisible and intangible. At age 10 and a half, he was attacked by an angry ghost for the first time. At age 12, he found out he had caused a bunch of ghosts to be separated from their families. At age 13, he learned how to fight off these attacks and at age 16, he was kidnapped for the first time.

It took his parents a week to realize he was gone only because Jazz had called and asked to talk to him. When he escaped from the hostile and angry ghost, he collapsed near a bridge and was found by an old woman walking her dog. When he woke up, he was in a hospital room alone.

His parents were to busy at his brothers lacrosse game. How the child protective services weren't called, Danny had no clue.

"It's none of your damn business" Danny growled, turning to walk away.

At age 16, Someone besides Jazz promised to look after him.

————

Danny stared at Dash in disbelief as he stood in front of him. They both were in the boys locker room, class having just ended for the day. Everyone else was gone, heading home.

"I don't understand" 

Danny's hands were shaking as he stared into Dash's intense blue eyes, his hands were on Dannys shoulders forcing him to look at him.

"What's so hard to understand? Why-"

"Why do you care? Why're you wasting your energy and time for me? Why do you like me?”

Dash looked taken back. His grip on his shoulders relaxed. Danny looked away. Dash gently placed his hand under his chin and turned his head to look back at him.

"Why wouldn't I care? What makes you think I'm 'wasting energy and time' for you? If anything, I'm wasting time and energy not being with you. And why wouldn’t I like you? You’re smart, sassy, beautiful, I love it when you smile, when you laugh at your own jokes, I love the face you make when you’re thinking, I love everything about you” Danny stared at him in surprise, Dashs’ voice held such passion and his eyes were filled with love and admiration.

Dash looked down at Danny's plump and kissable lips, unconsciously pulling him closer. Danny's face blushed as he leaned in closer as well, being drawn in by the slightly older teen.

Their lips connected, Dashs hands trailing down his sides before planting themselves on Danny’s slim hips. Dannys arms wrapped around the taller blondes neck, pulling him closer.

Dash bit his lip, making Danny gasp and part his lips. Dashs’ tongue began exploring every possible inch of Danny’s mouth, eliciting another gasp and a slight moan which Dash absolutely adored.

They both separated once their need for oxygen made itself known. Their break didn't last long before Dash started trailing kisses along Danny's jawline, traveling down to his neck. He nipped at a sweet spot below his ear, making Danny moan and gasp, teasing it until he left a decent sized hickey.

They both jumped apart when someone opened the door. Danny quickly turned and began rummaging through his organized gym locker, face flushed and slightly embarrassed.

Dash's face was also beet red, putting his sports bag back in his locker. He didn't turn to see who walked in.

"Hey Dash, Danny!" They both immediately relaxed when it was just Kwan.

Kwan walked past the two blushing 17 year olds and towards his locker.  
"Forgot my phone" He sheepishly explained as he grabbed it out of his locker. 

As he was almost by the door, he called back.  
"Nice hickey Fenton" the door closed. 

Danny covered his face with his hands while Dash nearly spat out the water he was nervously drinking.

At age 17, Danny realized he would never be alone any more.


	2. Never Be Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny’s friends leave for a week.

"How do you solve this again? I forgot the formula" Star asked as she shoved her homework into the middle of their study group.

Kwan grabbed it and looked it over.  
"Oh, it's the one where you gotta 'take out the little man'. At least that's what Ms Rey said to help us remember" 

Dash grinned then turned towards Danny.  
"Guess I'll be taking you out. What's your favorite restaurant?"

Danny stared at him for a moment, eyes squinting behind his reading glasses. He raised his eyebrow once he got it and lightly punched Dash's arm.  
"Stop making fun of my height before I start making fun of your squared shaped head"

Dash let out an offended gasp while the others burst into gut wrenching laughter.  
"You do have a squared shaped head" Paulina mumbled, studying Dashs head.

"I do not!" 

"Somebody's in denial" Star said in a song-song voice.

"Alright let's stop making fun of Dash and start studying for the math test. You guys gotta pass it in order to go on that trip" Danny said, flipping through his notes. 

"I'm gonna miss you, Y'know. Even though you made fun of me" Dash said as he wrapped an arm around Danny's waist.

"You'll only be gone for a week" Danny reminded, kissing Dash on the cheek.

Kwan made a fake gagging noise.  
"You guys are sickeningly adorable, please stop before I puke"

Dash just flipped him off before kissing Danny on the lips.  
"STOP! MY VIRGIN EYES!" Kwan yelled, covering his eyes.

"Oh please! I think we all know your eyes are far from virgin!" Star said.

"...I don't Star, please elaborate. Why do you say that?" Kwan asked innocently.

"For one, you walked in on me and Dash full on making out" Danny pointed out.

"Why must you bring up these horrid memories" He whined as he rolled over so he was laying on his back.

"I'm going to put a pause on this conversation so we can pass the test. But let's restart it later because I'm honestly curious on where it was going" Everyone nodded in agreement to Paulina.

If they didn't pass, then they wouldn't be able to go on the trip for football players and cheerleaders. It was a reward for winning every football game they competed in, including state championship.

'It's only for a week' Danny kept reminding himself.

'A long and boring week'

————

Danny waved goodbye as Dash and his friends got on the bus. He was in Dash's hoodie, which Dash insisted him to keep, that was obviously too big for him. It was six in the morning, an hour before school actually started but Danny decided to come early and visit them before they left. It was still a bit dark and cold. Dash opened the bus' window and peered down at Danny.

"I'll make sure to call every night" Dash said.

Danny grinned and let out a laugh.  
"I'm sure you will. Seriously though, have fun! I know you've earned it" 

The bus engine started and Danny heard the bus driver tell Dash to shut the window. Dash looked back at Danny.

"I'll see you when I get back" Dash gave him a light smile before shutting the window. Danny watched as the bus pulled out of the parking lot and out of Danny's sight.

Danny let out a sigh and slowly made his way into the warm school. 

Maybe it wouldn't be that bad.

————

Danny sat in his usual seat for his first class. Normally Dash sat next to him, but it was empty. The warning bell rang and everyone else slowly made their way into the class and onto their seats.

Soon Dane and his friends walked in. Dane had sprained his foot and was unable to go on the trip, his friends that were with him didn't pass the test.

The last one in was a girl. Danny recognized her as the new student. She's been there for a few weeks and probably just switched her first period. She sat next to a guy who Danny recognized as Tucker.

She had raven color hair, similar to his own, and purple eyes. Danny figured they were contacts. She had on a black tank top with black shorts and combat boots. She suddenly turned around in her seat and shot Danny a glare.

Danny felt his face heat up for being caught. He quickly looked away and pulled his notebook out of his backpack.

—————

The first couple of days were okay, nobody really talked to him or bugged him. However that one girl, who Danny later learned was named Sam, kept on sending Danny a glare whenever he got close to her and Tucker.

Tucker remained oblivious to it, just giving Danny a friendly grin before going right back to his phone. Danny made sure to steer clear of Sam whenever she was around. 

He pressed another key on his piano out of boredom. It was six in the afternoon and his parents and twin were gone, eating Dinner at their favorite restaurant.

Danny heard the phone ring and he immediately picked it up once he saw it was Dash. He clicked answer before putting it to his ear.

Immediately, Dash told him how Kwan nearly got killed by a beaver on their rafting adventure and Danny laughed his ass off at the thought of Kwan screaming and fighting off an angered beaver with a wooden ore. 

Which was exactly what happened.

"So how's life without me? Boring?" 

Danny grinned.  
"Peaceful"

He heard Dash let out a wounded sound.  
"And here I thought you'd miss me!"

Still smiling, Danny shrugged which he knew Dash couldn't see.  
"It's only been two days, I'll see you again in three more" 

They both became quiet for a few minutes before Dash broke it.  
"Hey, babe... people aren't... I mean, nobody's bothering you, right? I know the others were jerks to you before-"

Danny sighed and placed the cover back on his piano.  
"Is this why you were so reluctant to go?"  
By the silence he received, he was right.  
"No, Dash. Nobody's bugging me. And please don't let that be the reason to stop you from going out and having fun, please. I am fully capable of handling it on my own, I've been doing it for years" 

"Yeah, yeah I know... I just, I want you to be happy all the time. I can't help it" 

Danny smiled.  
"And I am happy, Dash. I'm the happiest I've been in 17 years"

Danny heard a car pull into his driveway and groaned.  
"I gotta go now, but I'll talk you later"

"Alright, talk to you later. But If anyone does bug you, tell them to go-"

"Alright I'm stopping you there" Danny laughed which caused Dash to chuckle as well.

They both hung up and Danny tossed the phone onto his bed. He heard a knock on his door and tried his best not to groan in annoyance. He opened the door and saw his Mom, arms crossed and a frown on her face.

"Yes?" He asked, trying his best not to sound annoyed. Judging by her raised eyebrow, it didn't work.

"Watch your tone Daniel. Anyways, guess who we ran into at the restaurant" She asked.

Danny shrugged.  
"Who?" 

"Ms Rey, your math teacher. She told us how you and Dane were doing in her class. Dane is passing, but how come you're failing?" Her voiced raised a little towards the end, making Danny hate his sensitive hearing even more.

Of course, the only time his parents ever paid him any attention was when he was doing poorly in a class. The only reason they cared was because he's ruining their little family of geniuses.

"Guess I'm not that smart" It was a lie, of course. Between the ghost attacks that were becoming more frequent, his music, and the stress that kept him up all night, he never found enough time to study for every test.

Maddie took a deep breath in, trying to calm down.  
"You're grounded until you bring your grades up, now give me your phone"

Danny turned around to roll his eyes. He then grabbed his phone from off his bed and gave it to her. She put it in her pocket. As soon as she was out of the doorway, he closed it.

"Since when is a C+ failing" He grumbled, sitting down at his piano. He opened the cover then grabbed some sheet music.

"Ignored me all month then the first time you even acknowledged my existence, you grounded me" Danny mumbled to himself, pressing a few piano keys.

He couldn't wait until graduation.

————

"Oops, sorry"

Danny would of immediately forgiven him, but the way it was said meant that they did it purposely.

Danny watched as Danes friend walked off, not bothering to try and help Danny pick up all his stuff he dropped when he was shoved.

He bent down and tried not to wince. He ran into another ghost on his way to school. He managed to escape but not before the ghost got a couple good hits.

He felt bad for what happened. He never meant to destroy their only chance of going back home, he only tried to make his parents finally proud of him.

He stood back up once he finished collecting his things and made his way towards his third period class.

He didn't notice a pair of violet eyes watching him.

————

"Get out of the way" 

Danny was once again shoved to the side, a bit harshly this time, making him drop his textbook. Danny watched as once again Danes friends walked away.

Once again, Danny wasn't stupid. He noticed every time they walked near him, he got shoved. It was pathetic bullying and honestly Danny just about had it. He was about to bend down and pick up his textbook but somebody beat him to it.

He watched as Sam picked up the book and handed it to him. He stood in shock for a moment.

"Oh, thanks" He said, taking it. She just nodded before walking away, probably to meet with Tucker.

She never glared at him.

————

Three days had passed and it only got worse. Danny caught the Jocks sending glances his way whenever they were in class. Danny knew they were thinking about stuffing him in a locker.

Honestly, they were almost seniors. When were they going to grow up?

To make matters worse, his next class was Gym. He was tempted to skip but knew his parents would be pissed and probably take away his piano and other music equipment.

As soon as the bell rang, Danny got up and made his way towards the Locker rooms. He walked inside and into a bathroom stall to hide out until everyone left. Besides, the ghost left a huge bruise and he didn't want people to see.

Danny knew his brother would never physically hurt him, but he wouldn't stop others from doing it. That honestly made Danny dislike his twin more then he already did. He didn't hate him, he could never hate his family. However, that didn't mean he had to like them.

As soon as he didn't hear anymore voices, he walked out and got changed near his locker. He walked into the Gym just as the bell rang, ignoring the looks sent his way.

"Alright listen up!" Tetslaff yelled, getting everybody's attention. She held up two familiar red balls and everyone began to cheer, except the non athletic kids who groaned.

"Today we're playing dodgeball! Everyone split up into two teams" Everyone did as so, Danny on the left side of the gym while Dane and his friends made sure to be on the right.

She tossed several balls on both teams then blew her whistle, signaling the start of the game. Danny managed to get a few people out on the opposite team, including one of Danes friends he never bothered to learn the name of.

He dodged a couple of dodgeballs before bending down to pick one up. As soon as he touched it, a ball smacked him right in the face, making him fall. Tetslaff blew her whistle to pause the game and ran towards him.

"Fenton, you okay?" She asked. Danny sat up, rubbing his nose. It wasn't bleeding so that was good.

"Yeah" He said, getting up. Tetslaff turned around and demanded to know who threw it. Nobody said who which made her even angrier.

"It's fine, honest. It was probably just an accident" he reassured. Only that wasn't really the truth, he was certain he knew who did. However, if he called them out it would only make matters worse.

Tetslaff sighed then restarted the game. Danny immediately took notice of Sam who looked extra determined to win now. She managed to get five players out in under a minute, making him glad she was on his team.

Tucker stood by her, handing her the dodgeballs and trying his best not to get hit. Danny made his way towards them. He saw a ball heading their way and straight towards Sam. Before she got hit, he quickly reached out and caught it just in time.

That just so happened to be the ball of the last person standing. Tetslaff blew her whistle and declared Danny's team the winner.

"Holy shit that's a first" Tucker said. 

"I don't think I've ever won before" Danny mumbled. 

Sam looked over at him, surprised.  
"Are you sure? You played like a pro. You're really good at dodging"

Danny gave her a grin.  
"Thanks! My boyfriend says I'm good at dodging because I'm 'shorter then anybody can throw' which makes absolutely no sense"

Sam smiled.  
"It really doesn't. Anyways, why do those assholes keep bugging you?" She asked, pointing towards Dane and his now angry jock friends.

Danny frowned, he didn't think anybody noticed.  
"I honestly don't know. They just started bothering me Monday" 

"Probably because the A-Listers aren't here to stand up for you. They're too cowardly to bug you in front of Dash" Tucker said.

Danny nodded.  
"Yeah, that makes sense. I'm just glad the weeks almost over. Only two more days of this shit" 

The three of them walked towards the locker rooms once the bell rang, chatting and laughing. Danny and Tucker walked into the boys locker room while Sam made her way towards the girls.

Danny quickly got changed and was about to leave when he was suddenly cornered by Danes friends. Dane was still by his locker, gathering his stuff.

"So I see your 'friends' are gone" One of them said, emphasizing the word friends.

Danny raised his eyebrow.  
"Yeah.."

'They've been gone for nearly a week, dumbass' he thought, tempted to say it out loud.

"You do realize they're probably just using you, right?" Another told him.

"And for what reason would they do that? They have nothing to gain from it. Now fuck off" Danny harshly shoved his way through the group, now pissed. He knew they were lying, he wasn't stupid.

"Hey! Don't walk away from us" His shoulder was grabbed and he was harshly forced to turn around.

Before Danny could retort, he felt someone grab his arm and drag him away. He looked and saw Tucker who looked a bit nervous. They both ran out the locker room and into the hallway.

Sam was standing near the gym doors, giving them both a weird look.  
"Tucker, gym ended ten minutes ago, why are you still out of breath?" She asked.

"I had to drag Danny away from some jerks who were about to beat him up" Tucker explained.

Sam frowned and stomped towards the locker room. They both had to drag her away to stop her from beating the crap out of the group of Jocks.

"Sam no! No committing crimes!" Tucker exclaimed. 

————

Danny was happy. Dash would be there by the end of the school day. He also didn't eat lunch in the library since Sam and Tucker invited him to sit with them.

That's where they currently were, sitting at their respective table at the lunchroom. Sam turned towards Danny.  
"Y'know, I kinda hated you when I first came here" She said.

"Yeah, I know. You glared at me constantly" 

"I just saw you were friends with the a-listers and just assumed you were a rich brat like them" She stabbed her salad with her fork.

Danny frowned.  
"They're not brats, they're actually quite nice and fun to be around. At least, Dash, Kwan, Paulina, and Star are. The others like those jocks are the rude assholes" Danny explained.

"I tried to tell her that! But would she listen? Nope! Do you ever listen to me, Samantha? I don't think so!" Tucker huffed, seeming to miss his mistake.

"What did you just call me?" She asked sweetly. Danny paused his eating and looked at Tucker with wide eyes.

"Dude you better run" 

"Why- oh fuck"

Danny laughed as Sam chased Tucker outside, waving a fork threateningly in the air.

————

Danny waited outside near the busses, Sam and Tucker by his side. School had gone out three minutes ago. Danny smiled when he saw Dash's bus pull into the school.

It parked and the doors opened. Dash was the first person out and he immediately brightened when he saw Danny. He ran over and immediately engulfed him in a hug.

"Oh thank god you're alive!" He exclaimed.

Danny laughed.  
"Why wouldn't I be?"

Dash pulled away.  
"Because you never picked up whenever I called, I got worried since you always picked up"

Danny gave him a sheepish smile.  
"Oh, I got grounded"

Dash rolled his eyes and frowned. Danny gave him a reassuring smile and kissed his cheek to distract him from going on a rant about how Danny's family should be happy to have a son like him and how they didn't deserve him.

"DANNY!" Paulina cheered, running up and hugging him.

"Life has been so boring without you! Also Dash never shut up about how much he missed you" She said, glaring at Dash.

"No I didn't!" Dash's face was beet red.

Danny gave him a toothy grin.  
"Awww, you missed me that much?"

"We had to physically restrain him from coming here to make sure you were still alive" Star said as she walked off the bus, followed by Kwan.

"Changing the subject for the sake of Dash's damaged ego, did you survive without your amazing friends?" Kwan sent Danny a huge grin.

"I kinda miss the peace and quiet now" Danny joked, making Kwan pout.

"Peace and quiet? How can you say that when you almost witnessed a murder during lunch!" Tucker exclaimed, pointing towards a smirking Sam.

Everyone turned towards them curiously. Danny quickly introduced then.  
"Oh, guys this is Sam and Tucker, Sam, Tucker this is-"

"I know who they are already, Tucker wouldn't shut up about how cool you guys are" Sam had to stop herself from rolling her eyes. Tucker blushed in embarrassment.

"I like your hair, have you ever thought about adding purple highlights? I think that would look amazing on you!" Paulina gushed, immediately running over towards Sam.

Sam froze, seeming a bit surprised.  
"Oh.. I.. I never really thought about it" 

"We should have a girls night sometime! We can dye our hair and watch movies" Star said.

Sam seemed to be in a stupor. Tucker laughed at her dumbfound expression.  
"Sorry ladies, she's never been invited to a sleepover before so she doesn't know how to react. I'll do you a favor and react for her"

Tucker cleared his throat before speaking in a high pitched voice.  
"O.M.G! I would totally love to! We can also play with each others hair and have a pillow fight and bake sparkly cupcakes-" Sam cut off Tucker's awful impression by kicking him in the shin.

"I don't sound like that!" 

Danny laughed before looking back over at Dash who was staring at him with a small smile.  
"What?" He asked, blushing.

"Oh nothing" Dash said as he leaned forward and gave him a kiss. After a moment he pulled back.

"I just feel so lucky to have you as my boyfriend"

"That was cliche but also really sweet"

"You guys make me wanna barf"

"Shut up Kwan"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please correct any errors you see, I was half asleep when I wrote it lol. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, this book is probably gonna be about 4 or 5 chapters long, maybe more maybe less.

**Author's Note:**

> Also published in my One Shot book on wattpad! It might turn into a full story on there but I am not sure yet.
> 
> User: _LittleMissPhantom_


End file.
